1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to adhesive signs and particularly relates to a sign using tabs for maintaining the orientation of characters within the sign. The invention also encompasses a method of production and of application of the tabbed sign.
2. Description of the Related Art
Graphics manufacturers commonly form adhesive signs by cutting graphics with conventional cutting and processing methods that have not changed or improved in many years. Current processing, even with computer-driven cutting devices, requires a high labor cost due to the time required for set up, cutting, and removal of waste materials. Additional steps may include adding application tape, assembly of the graphics, and packaging for shipping.
Currently, graphics manufacturers have people that remove the waste materials (“weeding”) by hand when graphics are cut. It is common with these methods for damage to occur to the graphic during removal of the waste materials, requiring that the finished graphic be repaired or destroyed. These methods lead to a higher percentage of waste or spoilage, which, combined with the cost of the additional labor, greatly increases the cost of forming a graphic sign.
Current cutting and processing of cut graphics also requires several types of machines and equipment to complete the cutting and processing of cut graphics. The sheeting, cutting, weeding and addition of application tape (or premask) require large work areas with large tables for layout of cut materials for the processing steps. These factors combine to further increase the cost of forming signs.
When applying adhesive, cut-graphic signs comprising multiple characters, it is desirable to maintain the characters in proper alignment. With a sign formed using existing methods, an adhesive premask is often applied to the front surface of the sign for maintaining the relative positioning of portions of the sign during application. The graphics are applied to the application surface, and then the premask is removed, adding additional steps and cost to the manufacture and application phases.
Thus, there is a need for an improved type of cut-graphic sign and methods of forming and applying the signs that eliminate the weeding process and need for premasks, reducing the need for hand labor and reducing the types of machines and number of steps in processing a cut-graphic sign.